


Addictions

by Skyfell (UnknownScribes)



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Cussing, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, James Bond Being James Bond, James Bond Has Issues, M is only mentioned, M isn't dead, M/M, More than slight honestly, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Raoul Silva is Alive, Slight AU I guess?, Some canon happenings, Sorry Not Sorry, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24316789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownScribes/pseuds/Skyfell
Summary: James can't stop thinking about a few unsavory remarks Silva once made, but that's okay, he doesn't really mind all that much. But a chance encounter drags him out of his thoughts and he needs to put the other at some kind of ease.
Relationships: James Bond/Raoul Silva | Tiago Rodriguez
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Addictions

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno, just enjoy, okay? Okay!   
> I'm returning to my ao3 roots, and dusting off the Pseud all in one fell swoop!

James laid in bed on the rocking ship, the words of Silva echoing in his mind, his own retort a mere whisper. It could be said at that time, yes, he was addicted to his pills and his alcohol, and all that held him together _was_ his pathetic love of country. Ah what he'd do for M, the shit he'd put himself through for her. He had loved, perhaps as a son would his mother, though he doesn't quite have a grasp on that, and he doesn't remember what of a mother's love he might have known. He was an orphan and orphans make the best agents. Is it because they have so little to lose? No family to mourn them, no family for them to mourn in turn. Placed in a system where they may well end up passed around and eventually forgotten. M, clearly, saw it that she was doing them favors. She raised and trained them to be spies, leading them down their dangerous paths, to their deaths. It was easy to find oneself becoming addicted to substances to numb the pain, the ease the internal suffering day by day. 

James was no more immune to it than anyone else, invincible as he acted. Any other time he'd've scoffed about it, but Silva made his point then and it was still sinking in. "Bastard." James growled to himself, whether it was about M or Silva he wasn't sure. He just knew something bothered him, sitting there on the back of his mind like an itch he couldn't scratch. Oh damn his pathetic love of country and despite everything he did have a soft spot of M, much as she did to him over the years. He palmed his chest where the scars remained. 

A knock on the door pulled him from his thoughts and he swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He slowly stood up, crossing his room, reaching for his doorknob, gun in hand. "Who is it?" He asked, he was usually a shoot first ask second type of guy, but he couldn't very well make Swiss cheese of the ship's door, M would have his hide. He twisted down the knob, pulling the door open quickly, both somehow tensing but relaxing at who stood on the other side. Silva.

"Ah Mr. Bond." He said in that usual purr of his, eyes combing over him as they did. "How nice to meet again." He let himself in, closing the door behind him as James tossed the gun aside. It hadn't been more than a month since their paths had crossed, Silva usually waited longer to reappear than this, he must be desperate.

"Shocking." James spat out, sitting on his bed, he didn't know why he was so sour. Silva slid his hands down James' shoulders, letting out a small huff as he did. 

"So so tense..." He commented, digging his fingers into hard tense muscle. James grunted, he wanted to shove him away and tell him to shove off, but that was hard when it felt so nice. He hadn't expected to see him again so soon, it caught him off guard and he didn't like that. "What's wrong? Hmm?" He almost cooed and James rolled his eyes. He wasn't some ill child in need of caring for. He was able to take care of himself, he didn't like being underestimated. He knew though, of course he did, that that wasn't what Silva was saying or doing. Silva was being Silva. He was a touchy feely man with a critical lack of boundaries, if not evidenced by their first meeting. James wasn't too fond of being called a rat. He endured and he lived, if he was a rat at least he was a surviving one.

"I didn't expect to see you again so soon." James finally replied, shoulders less tight. 

"Oh, do you have a date Mr. Bond?" Silva asked with a small hum, as though he planned to ruin it if the answer was yes. He didn't. He was working, he was merely doing his job, charming information out of all the right people. Espionage is an art, one with which is he well versed. One with which Silva is well versed, after all he almost died for it. But then, it was their lives and to lay them down was in the job description. Die before spilling secrets, take them to the grave, never be a traitor.

"No, I don't. And if I did it isn't any of your business." James scowled. It wasn't. Silva is not entitled to anything, despite the fact he thinks otherwise.

"Perhaps not." Silva replied simply, shrugging. "I just get... jealous." He added. James knew that, though there was no label they put on themselves, a couple was the closest thing beyond saying marriage. But they both knew what the job entailed and they agreed that he could remain if he desired. So he tried not to concern Silva with his actives. It's why they saw so little of one another.

"I love you, you know that, right?" James asked, squeezing Silva's hand gently, looking back at him. Silva smiled and James turned to face him, pressing a light kiss on his jaw. "Besides, at the end of the day, it's you I'm thinking about." He said with a small laugh, planting another kiss on the man's jaw.

"Te amo." Silva whispered against his lips, wrapping his arms around his waist.


End file.
